Owlflight
WARNING! THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS MANY SPOILERS FOR SOME OF THE AUTHOR'S SERIES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. '' Owlflight is a white she-cat, covered in gray speckles. She had piercing, emerald green eyes. Her birth clan was HeatherClan, and she stayed there her whole life. Family Mother : Brightgaze (Verified StarClan member) Father : Sparrowdawn (Verified Place of No Stars member) Aunt(s) : Unnamed she-cats Uncle(s) : Unnamed toms Sisters : Hawkflight, Spiderheart (Both Verified StarClan members) Mate : Nightfang (died as Nightstar) (Verified StarClan member) Daughters : Featherbright, Lunartail (Both Verified StarClan members) Sons : Branchpaw, (Verified StarClan member) Blizzardstripe (Residence Unknown) Granddaughters : Rivergleam, Roseflower, Blossomthorn, Lilyfall, (born to Blizzardstripe and Tulipwish) Duskwhisker (born to Lunartail and Birchwing) Grandsons : Eaglekit, Badgerjaw, (born to Blizzardstripe and Tulipwish) and Mosswater (born to Lunartail and Birchwing) Niece(s) : Unnamed she-cats Nephew(s) : Unnamed toms Past Names Kit : Owlkit Apprentice : Owlpaw Warrior : Owlflight Deputy : Owlflight Education Mentor : Pebblepool Apprentice(s) : Dawnpaw (Dawnstorm) Cause of Death Owlflight died when she was around 7 years old. She was chasing a rabbit through the HeatherClan fields, until she accidentally came across a Fox's Den and ran inside without noticing. The fox found her, and her sisters found her in a pool of blood. At her death, she was the Deputy. Personality Owlflight was usually a proud Deputy-she was an excellent hunter, she was kind and incredibly pleasant to be around. However, she is very narcissistic and is usually very quick and snappy to get into fights Appearances ''Series One, Mysteries Of The Forest -'' ''The Warriors Of Crescent Woods (Book 1) Owlflight is the HeatherClan perspective of Book 1 along with Lionleaf of ShadeClan, Robinpaw of IvyClan, and Fernkit/Fernpaw of LightClan. Fernpaw decides to train as a Medicine Cat, apprenticed to the old tom Seedberry. Signs Of the Stars (Book 2) Owlflight begins to have dreams about the ultimate battle that is coming soon. Ebonystar also passes away, and Foxtooth, now Foxstar, appoints her Deputy. Owlflight, along with the Deputies of other Clans, Skysplash, Cypresscloud, and Twigtail, hear strange messages, indicating the existence of four other strange clans in a faraway forest - CaveClan, MossClan, BlossomClan, and SplashClan. Beginning Of The End (Book 3) A patrol of strange CaveClan warriors come to HeatherClan, and eventually come to the other Clans. CaveClan has never existed in the Crescent Woods, and the cats wonder where they come from. CaveClan tells them that a battle is coming, along with other threatening insults, such as, "Sleep with one eye open." At the next Gathering, the Clans are in great tension. The CaveClan patrol also tells them the name of their leader, Pumastar. The Journey Begins (Book 4) Robinpaw is appointed a warrior, his warrior name being Robinwing, Owlflight becomes fed up with the signs from StarClan, and travels to the Moonbranch where she finds Skysplash, Cypresscloud, and Twigtail, the deputies of the other Clans. Owlflight finds out the other Deputies have been having the same dreams. They sleep at the Moonbranch, and share a dream in which Ebonystar tells them about the Prophecy and how they must find the other Clans. He gives them faint direction on how to reach the Forest aswell. They locate where the four other Clans live - CaveClan, BlossomClan, MossClan and SplashClan. CaveClan is strong, and has taken over the three other clans, making their leaders live as slaves. The forest they live in, dubbed "The Forest of The Sun," is actually not that far. They consult the CaveClan leader, a she-cat named Pumastar, trying to get more information out of her. She denies, and chases the four out of the forest. However, the CaveClan patrol catches up to the Deputies and brutally slaughter Skysplash and Cypresscloud, leaving Owlflight and Twigtail to return alone. Prepare for The Worst (Book 5) Owlflight returns to her Clan, with terrible news. HeatherClan begins training as hard as they can for the battle, even the Elders. At the Gathering, all is going well, each Clan sharing news about their training. Bearstar and Silverstar, the leaders of ShadeClan and IvyClan, have appointed new deputies. But an argument breaks out, and it begins to thunder and rain, StarClan telling them to return to their own territory. When Owlflight was taking a walk outside because she couldn't sleep, Nightfang consults her. He states that all the border and hunting patrols he and her had gone on with together had opened him up, eliminating his previous angry and sharp tongue, and making his personality more kind and peaceful. He asks her to be his mate, and Owlflight agrees with joy. The Final Moments (Book 6) Owlflight wakes up from a horrifying dream, stating that the huge battle is closer than ever. Nightfang comforts her, stating that she needs to stop worrying. Meanwhile, the Clans train harder than ever for the battle. Vixencloud, Owlflight's best friend, all the way since she was a kit, confronts her with anger. She states that she'd always loved Nightfang with all her heart, and she feels as if Owlflight took him away from her. Owlflight disagrees, but the argument never gets anywhere. Vixencloud scratches her with force, until Owlflight stops the fight before it escalates and ends their friendship, saying that she never wants to talk to her again. Later, after Twigtail and Owlflight have a dream, they send a message to ShadeClan and Twigtail sends a message to IvyClan that the battle is happening today. The Warriors strengthen up, and meet at the border of the forest. CaveClan and the clans they enslaved stand before them. Pumastar, the leader of the Clans, stands at the head of the hoard of cats. Owlflight stands side-by-side with Foxstar and Nightfang, and the cats leap into battle. It seems to last for hours, and Foxstar loses a whopping two lives, leaving her left with seven. The other leaders lose some lives, too, and some of the notable losses of cats HeatherClan suffers are : * Vixencloud * Bloompaw, a small she-cat, Nightfang's apprentice * Gleampaw, also a small she-cat, apprenticed to Swiftstride and died trying to save him * Swiftstride, a proud and loyal tom * Darktalon, a dark gray tabby tom Silverstar kills Pumastar and takes her last life in a bit of rage, and CaveClan's deputy dies trying to save her. A prophecised cat from BlossomClan takes on as the new leader, (her name was Larchpool) to try and lead the Clan to a more peaceful future. The four other Clans start their journey to their old territory, leaving blood and untreated wounds in their wake. The series ends with Owlflight and Nightfang staring out across the branches of a large tree, and Owlflight discovering she is expecting Nightfang's kits. Series Two, Claws Of Good and Evil : Coming soon Interesting Facts * Her sister was originally named Hawkwing, but it had to be changed because Hawkwing became a character in the books. * She has ShadeClan blood because her great-great-great-grandmother Mistlefern was half-clan. * Her mate, Nightfang, never truly got over her death and went to the Moonbranch often to try and see her. But StarClan never let them see eachother, and the only time they met again before death was when he received his Nine Lives. * She always wanted another apprentice, but her leaders Ebonystar and Foxstar though otherwise. * In StarClan, Vixencloud never truly forgave Owlflight. Owlflight never tried to be friends with her again, either. * Owlflight and Nightfang(star) will always walked together in StarClan. Category:U are dumb u dont say how she died dum dumb